There Were Eight
by Ranabanana Thingamabob
Summary: When Echizen Ryoma finds three people claiming to be ghosts breaking into his room, it is suddenly upon him to find their killer and save their targeted friends. Slight Golden pair and slight RyoSaku if you use binoculars.
1. Chapter 1

There were Eight

Rana- Suddenly chose to do a murder mystery. Surprised that there's no Ocs? Oh, shinigami means Death God in Japanese and I don't own Prince of tennis.

_One — Save the World Echizen Ryoma!_

The boy looked up groggily and wondered—annoyed—why he had been woken before the sun rose. At the edge of his bed where the light only barely stretched across from behind him was a man's hand—his father's no doubt. That pissed off Echizen Ryoma a little more.

For a very fraction of a second, he had thought—he did not _fear—_that something _otherworldly_ had grabbed his ankle and woke him up from the first pleasant sleep that he had received since he had gotten his job as a meter maid at the Seishun Police Station.

His dad—or at least his arm—was lucky that Echizen was too sore to move. There was no doubt that he would hurt him otherwise—somehow.

Then the arm retracted into the shadows—slowly and creepily—and was invisible amongst the darkness of his room. Or, it was probably his groggy eyes. Yeah, that was probably it.

"_Echizen Ryoma_~" That definitely was not his father's voice or whisper. His dad was loud and annoying, not quiet and creepy. "_Help!"_

"What?" He felt braver than he should have been with an intruder in his house.

"_**Help!"**_

"_Help!"_

"_Don't let the others-"_

"_Help!"_ Multiple voices bean talking then their voices multiplied and shouted and screamed and wailed until his head was splitting.

"_Shut up!"_ The voices stopped. They all stopped. All that was left was a pregnant silence. He looked around and searched for the intruders and wondered how the heck they had gotten into his room. There was no sign of them within the black darkness, no movement and no way to have entered that space where no one should have gone. The only movement was that of a fly idly gliding past his ears. "Show yourself!"

As though four spotlights were suddenly turned on, four figures simultaneously appeared surrounding the edge of the bed. Echizen tried not to appear afraid but noticed that he had sat up against his headboard. A closer inspection of the figures showed that they were all around his age, probably a year or so older, and all wearing black, fancy suits with their arms crossed over their chests. All of them were staring at him—as though sizing him up. It was creepy.

"So _he's _the one that shinigami-san chose, nya?" asked a red haired, childish one to the one next to him. The other had shaved black hair—reminiscent of a bowling ball—with two bangs hanging down on separate sides.

"Don't say it like that, Eiji!" he whispered, unaware that Echizen could hear from his bed. "He's our only hope...We don't want to _offend_ him."

He sounded worried—frantic, even.

Only hope? Chosen by a shinigami? Were those people _insane?_

"Yeah! Shut up Eiji-sempai!" said an annoying one with spiked up black hair. "We don't want that shorty to be mad at us!"

Echizen was still too shocked to retort.

"So, shorty!" He looked to Echizen, an excited look on his face. "Will ya help us ghosts save the world or what?"

For the first time in his life, Echizen Ryoma fainted.

If anyone wants it to be a story, review and say so. If not, it won't.


	2. The Dream Seers?

There Were Eight

Yea! I got a review! One's good enough for me so here's the rest! (P.S. I don't own Prince of tennis.)

_Two — The Dream Seers_?

The exact moment that he woke up the boy gingerly(remember, he was sore)pushed himself up with his elbows. No sign of the ghosts. God, he was going to an insane asylum wasn't he?

Wait, it was probably just a dream and he fainted in a dream. Yes, that's what had happened...He hadn't lost even an inch of his manliness!

"So, have you decided to help yet?" Darkness suddenly filled the room, and the spotlights reappeared at the edge of his bed. He looked up and saw that the spiked head was the one that addressed him. The one that had been quiet the day before let out an ominous hissing sound.

"I won't help and I have no idea what you're talking about." He tried his absolute best to remain calm, even in the darkness, and to keep a steady glare on the four of them.

"Aw, he doesn't? Oishi! Did we get the wrong shorty?" the red head with dark blue cat eyes whined to bowling ball head. The bowling ball head-called Oishi-shook his head calmly and smiled, dispelling any hopes that Echizen had.

"No. The fact that he can see us is enough. Right, Eiji?" The red head-Eiji-looked unsure for a moment, then nodded happily while grasping Oishi's right arm.

"But-but wasn't the '_Chosen One_' supposed to know?" asked the spiky haired one. Echizen definitely didn't know anything about any of the people in front of him.

"We will consult that fortune teller that Shinigami-san told us about." The lights came back on. For a moment, Echizen looked about his room to make sure that he was back. He was. But the four ghosts were gone.

**~8~**

_There were eight people...all of them in blue and white uniforms...standing in a street. He was watching them with a smile on his face-he could feel his blood lust rising. The red head one...he'd be perfect. His blood would mix perfectly with those ruby locks..._

"_**Echizen!" **His hands enclosed around a silver blade, and he made himself stop twitching and watch his prey separate...Oh, how he would love to see the red head squirm under the knife..._

"_**Ryoma-kun! Wake up!"**_

**~8~**

Echizen Ryoma snapped his head up. His face had been attached to his desk by a clear paste of drool. It wasn't the first time either.

"Ryoma-kun..." He looked up. A forest green color...a skirt...He looked up higher. An annoyingly sad face with teary chocolate eyes and long, long auburn hair in twin braids. Next to her...a black uniform like the one he himself wore and a unibrow. "Thank god you finally woke up."

He stared at Ryuzaki, who was sobbing.

"Why?" Why was it such a big deal that he woke up? Why the heck was she crying. "Stop crying." She sniffled, and stared at him before wiping her eyes. She didn't make much of a difference, but stopped sobbing.

"Y-you-"

"You worried us, Echizen!" cried the unibrow...what was his name? "You were laughing all creepy-like in your sleep!"

He was laughing? The crazy him in his dream was laughing.

"_Hahahaha_...Your blood lust...It's _so~ delicious!" _A quiet, insane voice laughed. Echizen looked to the source of the voice, one of two black haired and blue eyed twins who were edging closer to them. The twin the was speaking had cold, blank eyes while the other had friendlier eyes. Both were holding hands at a distance.

"Forgive my sister," said the friendlier of the two with the same voice. "She tends to speak without thinking." She rolled her eyes.

"I am Yurizawa Yuma," the creepy one closed their eyes. "and this is Yurizawa Endou. We are in class 3-4. I just had to come because of your...outstanding lust for blood..."

Lust for blood? Well, perhaps in the weird dream for the red head but...Red head. The red head looked like one of the four ghosts!

"Ah, so do you realize it yet?" The friendly one-Endou-asked. "You _are_ the one for this."

"What does that mean...?" Ryuzaki muttered next to me.

"That is for him to decide." Yuma smiled. "Though I suspect that the dreams are coming to him, right Ryoma-chan?" Echizen glared. What was this girl supposed to know about him.

"Go to the tennis courts at four o'clock today, Echizen-kun," said Endou. She smiled, then tugged on Yuma's arm. She looked to her sister. "It's time to leave."

Yuma groaned, then smiled mutinously.

"I said, it's time to leave," she repeated. Yuma rolled her eyes and they walked away, arm in arm with every footstep in sync. They left.

**~8~**

It was four o'clock. He was staring out of the window in an empty class room. Nothing. The twins-whatever their names had been-had been liars and made him stay after school for nothing. Echizen checked the clock, peeved. It was three fifty eight. Maybe he could wait for another two minutes.

Honestly, the twin's prediction had made him somewhat..._excited. _He wanted answers, without a doubt, and if the blood lust thing from his dreams and stuff was right then the window held his answers.

But the twins were probably wrong. There was probably nothing and they were just playing some sick, sick joke. He wouldn't doubt it. The one whose name started with a Y could pass for a sick, sick freak.

"Hey, Oishi!" Oishi? It was the red head! But, he was _fleshy _and not see-through. He was alive. Maybe those four _were_ playing some sick joke. Wait, why did the red head look like he was crying.

"What is it-Eiji! Eiji, what's wrong? Is everything all-"

"It's Momo-chan and Kaidoh! They were-They-" He collapsed into Oishi's arms.

"No, you don't mean...No...No..." They were rather loud. What had happened?

"They..._they died_!"

Oh no.


End file.
